


Fortuitous Happenings

by TinklePopo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinklePopo/pseuds/TinklePopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for·tu·i·tous; happening by accident or chance rather than design.</p><p>A Morty/Lyra fic. Angst Galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I played HG and still am pretty biased over choosing Ho-Oh over Lugia. Hehe.  
> This is a bit cliche, but hang in there!

After finally achieving her dream, Lyra started to descend the steps leading up to the Pokemon League. The newly crowned champion had fought long and hard to get through the Elite Four, and it didn't take too much time until she challenged the former champion as well. Days, weeks, months of training...it all proved to be fruitful in the end.  
  
Even so, she didn't want to stop there. There were rumors of terribly strong opponents and Pokemon on Mt. Silver, and Lyra had planned on going there soon after- until she heard the familiar ring of her Pokégear. The cute jingle shot straight through her mind and interrupted her thoughts. Should she answer, or just leave it be? After all, she was the new champion; she needn't wait on anyone else now.  
  
Finally, the feeling of triumphance and success showered her in a newfound glory. The confidence that she felt was exhilerating! Lyra was titled as the strongest trainer in all of the Johto region. Nobody could hold her down or belittle her without any sense.  
  
By now, the ringing had stopped, but it didn't take long before it started to ring once more. Whoever was calling seemed to want her to answer at this point. She picked up the device and checked the ID- Morty, the gym leader of Ecruteak.  
  
Lyra's current mood turned sour as she processed the identity of her caller. Why was he calling? She didn't want anything to do with him any longer, and didn't they both make it clear to each other? Her mind was sent whirling as she stared down hard at her Pokégear, as she was definitely not making a move to answer. The ringing ended again.  
  
Sighing, she stowed the device away and tried to clear her mind anything negative. She should be celebrating with friends and family, not worrying over some former heartbreak.  
  
 _Heartbreak...How petty..._  
  
Lyra's cheeks heated up at the thought of it being as meaningful as that. _Honestly_ , she spoke inwardly, _I really wish that it was more than that...too bad he wouldn't feel the same_. Resentment bubbled up within her as she climbed aboard one of her beloved Pokemon, and flew off to her next destination- home.


	2. Celebration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam! good food, good pokemon, and good people. what more can you ask for?

_"Welcome home, Lyra!"_  
  
Cheers and cries of congratulations erupted as soon as Lyra was within sight of the crowd that had gathered in her hometown. She found herself succumbing to the feeling of joy and pride within her Pokemon. She recognized a few gym leaders, the professor, and her mother. There were also a few other trainers that probably knew her from somewhere that she had forgotten about.  
  
She landed and went to greet the people. Lyra's mother spent a touching moment with her, crying and holding her child as her own emotions spilled over- Lyra had a time bashfully trying to calm her mother down. The crowd eventually thinned out, leaving only Lyra.  
  
Now alone, she looked up at the nightsky, soaking in all of her memories. She could feel the same sensitivity that her mother held previously, letting a tear run down her cheek as she felt immense satisfaction at finally completing one of her many dreams. She closed her eyes and admired her Pokemon that forged a bond so strong, that even the toughest moments couldn't break it. Right now, there were so many things to be happy about...  
  
"Hey. Congratulations..." Lyra's jumped at the sudden sound of a voice and sniffled, wiping at her wet cheeks.  
  
"Th-Thank yo...." She turned around to meet the gaze of a certain ghost-type trainer who had imprinted a bitter feeling into her heart. They spent a few moments staring at each other until Lyra slowly faced the distant sky once again. Oh boy, she'd much rather be on the back of her Pokemon flying through those stars instead of having to face him again...  
  
She heard him sigh, and she sensed he was moving closer to stand next to her. Her breath hitched in her throat, unsure of whether to let more tears fall or to let out an aggravated sigh. She wanted so badly to point in his face and say, _"Look how far I've gotten. And to think, you believed I was unworthy of catching the legendary Ho-Oh!"_  
  
Lyra thought over all of the things that he had ever done that was in relevance to her.When she had first met him...it was about summoning Ho-Oh. She wanted to get through to the Bellchime Trail, so she could head to the Bell Tower and summon the bird and capture it. Her ambition spurred her onward to meet this graceful creature and befriend it, knowing that the way to do that is to train it and stay beside it. However, the only way she could really get in was with the help of Morty. She needed the Fog Badge, and to get that she had to defeat him in battle.


	3. Bit of a backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between the two of them is as strong as their words. Their bond is supposed to be stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my awful writing! I just really like the ship, and I don't see much writing for them.  
> this chapter explains how lyra basically killed time at ecruteak and fell for morty whoopsie

Back when Lyra had the bell and the wing, she needed the fog badge to get through the gates before Bellchime Trail. The monks that stood in her way were very strict in regulations, so she was prepared to wait to get what she wanted. Although it turns out, she was not as prepared as she thought- Morty's Pokemon seemed to have the assured ability to either confuse her Pokemon or to put them to sleep with Hypnosis, then follow up with Dream Eater. 

It was ridiculous! She hated every minute of the first battle!...no, every second of it.

After enduring her first loss, Lyra spent a decent amount of time training her Pokemon and toughening them up for the rematch. It took her about two to three more times to finally beat him, although she spent much more time observing Morty battle against other challengers rather than actually battling him herself. Each time she came, he noticed her more and more, occasionally conversing with her. It wasn't long before she started to crave his presence, and wanted to know more about him. 

Eventually, Lyra considered whether her feelings toward him were serious, but she reminded herself that he was a gym leader and she was just some random trainer who wanted a gym badge from him. The only reason she showed up here so often wasn't for him; it was for his tactics and the prospect of winning the fog badge. But...it _was_ nice when Morty invited her out to dinner a few times, and how he called her when she couldn't show up at the gym. He confided in her about his hopes and dreams, and she too, did the same. Lyra knew he had a cool personality in contrast to her warmer one, but she still felt at ease around him. As calm as his demeanor may seem, he was just about as determined as she was when they set their mind to any task.

Lyra kept the wing and bell a secret from Morty. He knew that she had defeated the kimono girls, but he knew nothing else besides the fact that she, alongside him and many others, wanted to summon Ho-Oh. At first she wasn't bothered by the thought of him knowing her intent and how high her chances _really were_ at seeing and capturing the fabulous rainbow bird, but as she started to understand the weight of his words when he spoke of seeing it himself, it made her worry. The more she thought about it, the antsier she felt. Although, no matter how worried she became, she decided that it would happen eventually and that she would just deal with any situation thrown at her.

After all, she would be leaving Ecruteak to head to the next gym, and to create more memories. Nothing _too_ drastic would possibly happen, right?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All kinds of thoughts raced through Lyra's head upon Morty's defeat. How much time had she spent in Ecruteak? Weeks? It didn't matter, because she took all the time she needed and used it to the best of her ability. Will she immediately leave to see if the items will work to summon Ho-Oh? No, because she needed to heal her Pokemon! Ohhhh...

She stood a few meters away from Morty, not bothering to hide the flabbergasted expression on her face. Their battle wasn't too lengthy, but to Lyra, it felt like it lasted an eternity. Morty was the one to fill in the heavy silence.

_"You know, if you finally win against me after that many times, I would dare say that you might be unfit for capturing the legendary Ho-Oh..."_

_"Ex-Excuse me?"_

Morty sighed and shook his head. _"Ho-Oh only appears before people that are worthy. I don't want to discourage you in any way, but...perhaps a bit more training will do you well?"_

There was no way that he had just said that. Lyra refused to believe that he was actually undermining her, and that they were both still on a mutual stance in their relationship. 

Morty sighed and ran a finger along the edge of his headband, staying silent as Lyra stepped up to him to take her badge. He clutched it tighter in his grasp, not yet reaching out to her open palm.

_"Just hand it over. I earned it fair and square, and-"_

_"The kimono girls spoke of you...I can see what could be, but it doesn't seem likely."_ That was surely bitterness in his voice. Was he restless, deep down, because a single seemingly incompetent trainer is the one who is supposedly destined to summon Ho-Oh, and not him?

Lyra scowled and raised her eyes to meet his own violet ones. She felt betrayed knowing that just a few minutes ago, he spoke words of encouragement not only to her, but also to her Pokemon. _"Morty, give me the badge. I'll be taking my leave now."_

He heeded her demand and she stifly turned on her heel, trudging to the teleporter and out the exit. The first thing she did was head to the Pokemon Center and heal her team. Whatever Morty had said to her, it would have to wait before she could broil over his words. Lyra was going to catch Ho-Oh and continue her journey onward.  
She made it past the trail and now stood at the top of the tower. The kimono girls already seemed to be waiting there, ready to perform the dance that they have been taught through each generation. The dance was beautiful and elegant, as Lyra soon got caught up in their fluid motions, and the whirling leaves around her. That is, until she caught sight of a bright light- her heart began to pound in her chest, knowing full well what was to come.

Ho-Oh finally perched itself upon the pedestal and closed it's eyes, resting it's wings. The silence hung thick and heavy, no one present dared make a move or sound. Lyra's eyes remained on the Pokemon as she observed it raising it's wings once more, and letting out a loud cry.

It was challenging her.


End file.
